Un nuevo comienzo
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Sasuke se había marchado de Konoha esa noche, dejando a Sakura desolada. Estaba sola, estaba llorando, pero Kakashi no quería verla así. KakaSaku One-shot


"_**Ya no te necesito más"**_

"_**Estorbas"**_

"_**Eres una inútil"**_

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos. No podía evitar recordar lo que Sasuke le había dicho siempre, pero ahora… ahora que todo había terminado… simplemente entendía. Él había jugado con ella a su gusto, y ella, no se había enterado porque era una completa idiota.

Apretó con más fuerza su rostro a sus manos, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que empañaban su vista. Sentía que se rompía algo dentro de ella. Quería salir por ahí y causar problemas a alguien, hacer que alguien se sintiera igual o peor que ella…

- ¿Sakura?- Le llamó una preocupada voz, no muy lejos de donde estaba ella.

Sakura se limitó a permanecer sentada allí, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola. Quizás esa persona se iría si ella le ignoraba…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

… o quizás no…

Sakura levantó la vista para observar a la persona que la molestaba en su momento de debilidad. Kakashi, de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella, le regresó la mirada.

Ella percibió la reacción de él al verla. Porque ella sabía muy bien como debía lucir, sabía que tenía los ojos hinchados y que estaban completamente rojos, que sus mejillas estaban manchadas por las lágrimas que ya se habían secado. Eso, y muchos otros detalles que ella estaba segura, él notó.

Kakashi caminó hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado, en aquel parque oscuro, en aquella banca fría.

Ninguno habló. Y ella volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos, recargados en sus rodillas, y no pudo evitar, que los sollozos comenzaran a llenar el silencio que había entre ambos.

Sintió que él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, Sakura contuvo sus sollozos por un momento y alzó la vista. Kakashi la miraba con ternura, mientras la abrazaba, reconfortándola.

- Es por… ¿Sasuke?- Se atrevió a preguntarle, después de un momento.

Sakura desvió la mirada de la de él y asintió despacio.

- Me acabo de enterar que se fue de Konoha.- Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, esperado la reacción de la chica, pero ella no se movió, su mirada seguía fija en el pasto que se movía a sus pies.

Una amarga sonrisa se posó en los labios de ella, sí… él se había ido. Y no antes de hacerle ver lo estúpida que había sido durante todo ese tiempo en el que solía hacer cualquier cosa para él_. Cualquier cosa…_

Qué curioso, ahora que quería escuchar a su Inner, destruyendo verbalmente a Sasuke o que hablara de cualquier cosa, estaba tan callada, si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día estaría así de silenciosa, no lo hubiera creído.

- Ocurrió algo más, ¿No es cierto?- La interrogó Kakashi, sin deshacer el abrazo.

Sakura lo miró, ¿Es que nada se le escapaba?, bajó la mirada de nuevo, que vergonzoso hablar de esto con tu sensei. Pero también sabía que si no lo hacía iba a explotar, necesitaba desahogarse, hablar con alguien…

- Sasuke…- Se detuvo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Digamos que me dijo que se iría… de una forma no muy gentil.

Recordó la forma en que la miró cuándo le dijo que se iría de Konoha, una mirada llena de fastidio, como si tener que decírselo fuera una estupidez. Cuándo ella le dijo que se iría con él, tras escuchar su respuesta _"sólo serías un estorbo" _fue entonces que se dio cuenta, de la razón por la que se había tomado la molestia de avisarle antes de marcharse: No quería que se atreviera a seguirle, y ella lo hubiera hecho, si él no le hubiera dicho todo lo que le dijo.

Sí… una despedida que prefería olvidar.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer, y ésta vez ella no se molestó en limpiarlas de su rostro, estaba harta de esconder el modo en el que se sentía…

El brazo de Kakashi abandonó sus hombros, y cuando ella se dio cuenta, él ya estaba frente a ella, agachado de tal modo que quedaban frente a frente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó debajo de la máscara del Jounin, mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de ella, secó sus lágrimas despacio, casi con ternura, y ella no se movió, por que de algún modo quería sentir que al menos alguien se preocupaba por ella, que al menos alguien la quería.

- No te preocupes Sakura…- Le sonrió para intentar calmar el dolor que la inundaba, y ella sintió que disminuía un poco- No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño así… nunca más.

Sakura le miró agradecida, porque sabía que él siempre cumplía lo que decía.

Kakashi se puso de pie, y le tendió una mano a Sakura, con una caballerosidad tremenda, que la hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar, y luego te llevo a tu casa?- Su mano seguía extendida, esperando una respuesta de parte de ella.

Y Sakura sonrió, al fin, tomó la mano que Kakashi le tendía y asintió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, tomados de la mano, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de las personas a su alrededor.

Porque nada importaba ahora, salvo continuar y olvidar todo lo que la había lastimado. Y quién sabe, tal vez alguien de verdad, de verdad la quería.

* * *

Hola holaaa!

Pues he vuelto! :D Con este cortísimo KakaSaku... El título, es por que Sakura comienza una nueva etapa de su vida, sin estar tan aferrada a alguien que no hacía más que herirla (aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo) donde tendrá que pasar página y primero empezar a quererse ella misma antes de dar un paso a algo más (ya saben... con Kakashi jeje) ;)

La verdad este fic lo tenía escondido entre mis cosas... y hoy que me he puesto a buscar, lo he encontrado y pensé "por qué no lo subí antes?" no tengo idea la verdad... no se en qué pensaba cuando lo hice y lo guardé sin compartir xD PERO... aquí está finalmente! :D

Muchas gracias a los que aún me leen después de tanto tiempo :P Y a los que apenas empiezan, vean mis otros fics y siéntanse libres de comentarme cualquier cosa al respecto! n.n

Me despido!

Atte.

**Beverly Swan**


End file.
